In order for certain computer equipment to be certified for use in telecommunications networks, the communication ports used on the computer equipment must pass a set of Intrabuilding Lightning Surge tests, particularly the Telcordia (Bellcore) GR-1089-CORE Intrabuilding Lightning Surge Tests. These tests include two types of tests to determine whether computer equipment will be damaged or operational after a voltage surge caused by a lightning strike. The first test is a ±800 volt single ended (longitudinal) surge test and the second is a ±1,500 volt common (metallic) surge test. Currently, there are no devices which enable associated computer equipment to pass the tests. Current certification is achieved through an exemption in the test which indicates that the computer equipment will be considered certified if the computer equipment is connected to the network via grounded, shielded cables. However, shielded cabling is expensive and grounding the cabling can be logistically difficult. Therefore, the cost and implementation issues involved with providing grounded, shielded cable throughout an entire building for the purpose of constructing a local area network (LAN) can be prohibitive.